world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is an antagonist in RWBY. Previously the leader of the White Fang's Vale branch, he became the High Leader of the White Fang after deposing the former leader Sienna Khan in a coup, but was ousted from the White Fang after their defeat in "Haven's Fate". Described both as a mentor and former romantic partner, Adam made his first appearance in the "Black" Trailer as a deuteragonist where he worked together with Blake Belladonna to attack a train carrying a Dust shipment, but was abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. He later makes his first proper appearance in the show at the end of "Breach". His weapons of choice are Wilt and Blush, a sword and arifle that doubles as a scabbard. Statistics *'Name': Adam Taurus *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 23 *'Birthday': October 15 *'Classification': Faunus, Former High Leader of the White Fang *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 193 cm (6'4") *'Weight': 72 kg (158 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Teal (Right), Red (Scarred; Left) *'Hair Color': Red with Brown streaks *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Moonslice *'Standard Equipment': Wilt and Blush (Chokutō and Rifle) *'Weaknesses': Overconfident. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Wilt Slash, Blush Bullet *'Voice Actor': Yūichi Nakamura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level (Stronger than Juvia), higher with his Semblance *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than Blake, Yang and Juvia) *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': Class TJ, higher with his Semblance *'Durability': Town level, higher with his Semblance *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Wilt, Tens of Meters with Blush and Moonslice *'Intelligence': Genius (A competent leader with the respect of an entire sect of the White Fang. An extremely skilled swordsman who easily outmatched Blake and sliced off Yang's arm even though she was already in motion. Skilled in hand-to-hand against an expert the likes of Karma) Appearance Adam is a tall man with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. Adam wears a form-fitting black, gray and red tunic with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso, is solid red and extends over the hips. Below it, the second layer has two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that cover the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic. The back of his tunic has his wilting rose emblem over a white floral design. Personality Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake describes Adam as such: "At first I thought Adam was the embodiment of 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized... he was 'spite'... He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him." Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. In "Beginning of the End", he takes his cause, and the lives of his underlings seriously, rejecting Cinder Fall's initial offer of an alliance, citing the unnecessary risk of dying for a human cause. It is also hinted that he dislikes Huntsmen, sardonically stating she could have gone to one who strayed from their "righteous path". However, after Cinder arrives a second time, this time with an offer of Dust and Lien as well as a death threat, Adam begrudgingly accepts her terms. Furthermore, in "The Next Step", Salem states that Adam has proven to be loyal to her cause. In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam's ruthless personality comes to light. He is revealed to be an embittered, sadistic and vengeful man, willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity. He takes great pleasure in tormenting Blake, taunting her by calling her "darling" or "my love" and ultimately promising to destroy everything she loves as punishment for her betrayal of the White Fang and, by extension, him. He exhibits extremely possessive, violent, narcissistic, and abusive behavior. He is also merciless towards his enemies, slicing off Yang Xiao Long's arm with ease when she rushes him and even attempting to decapitate Blake when she appeared to stand between him and a crippled Yang. This characteristic is implied once more in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" when Lisa Lavender reports that all attempts to apprehend him are met with brutal force. Adam has also proven to be highly ambitious, as shown when he discloses to Sienna, the White Fang's High Leader, that he wishes to start a war with humanity and enslave them, before usurping and killing her within the same moment. He expresses delight in taking over and feels no remorse in killing Sienna for it, something Hazel Rainart berates him for. Fennec Albain has noted that Adam's behavior has become increasingly impulsive and unstable in his obsession to punish Blake for her perceived betrayal of the White Fang. This is observed when he ordered the assassination of her parents despite the possibility of it alienating the citizens of Menagerie against his leadership due to her father's position as Chieftain of the small nation state, and it becomes increasingly clear in "Downfall" where he begins to lose his composure in the face of inevitable defeat. There, he is so desperate after being surrounded as to even press the switch to detonate the bombs planted around Haven without a second thought as to the safety of his soldiers or himself. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wilt and Blush: Adam Taurus' weapons of choice. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style (quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again). The range of Blush is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Adam only seems to fire it from a point-blank or close range. *'Wilt Slash': Adam performs a parrying pose with Wilt and if his opponent hits Adam on contact, Adam delivers a barrage of slashes, finishing it off with a rising sword slash. *'Blush Bullet': Adam shoots his opponents with bullets fired from Blush at his hip. Moonslice: Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns dark with black and red bolts of lightning appearing over his body. The power of this technique depends on how much energy he absorbs with his sword, as seen when he was able to cut through Yang's aura and sever her arm after absorbing two shots fired by Blake, but was able to completely disintegrate the spider robot after absorbing a continuous beam of energy from the machine. This ability was very similar to Yang's Semblance, with two differences: his Semblance enhanced attacks and not the user and, as he absorbed it through his sword, he did not feel the pain of the blows. He also required time in the Black Trailer to use his ability. Relationships *Blake Belladonna *Sienna Khan *Ghira and Kali Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Hazel Rainart *Juvia Lockser Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:White Fang Category:Salem's Faction Category:Swordsmen Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonist